leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum talk:Neekerivittu/@comment-10354824-20131017093843/@comment-13160526-20131018114215
His E nerf destroyed maxing E in lane because when you did ult double E did more and safer damage then double Q, this way his lanephase was hurt a bit in killing potential, the thing is, i need a brutalizer, cdr masteries and cdr boots so i can have this special thing again, no big deal. This last change instead means that his ult's shadow will be useless in most of the cases outside towerdives like you said, but tell me, aren't you able to do that already without this change? W back > Ult > Combo > W to switch to safety, exactly like it is now. Now you need to do Ult > W-E-Q-AAifneeded-Ult to go back, you still use all your spells, where is the difference? First of all Placing W for combo will be harder and you won't have an instant slow and it will be harder to do the combo as they even slowed the projectile speed of the shadow, now you are forced to escape in one direction only. If i were diving i could kill the enemy and W away in a safer direction, as it's not always safe to go back, who knows, a jungler may coming from the back and you don't really want to ease his job right? With this change warding the enemy jungle as assassin for a kill is useless, because unless i'm fed, i want to jump over the walls with W then ult and still benefit from W cd reduction, energy refund, overlapping slow and double shurikens, with the change if i use W to jumo over a wall in any situation i will have pitiful burst as since when double E without cdr was nerfed, double shurikens are the highest source of damage from his basic spells. Dude i played Zed for so long, if they wanted to nerf him i'd rather accept passive not working on minions and reduced damage from E on minions (jungle monsters get full damage), rather then make a change that completely morphs his playstyle of tricky ninja having lots of mobility. If this change goes through, i fear he won't be able to assassinate any adc seeing how broken adcs are as they all have huge damage, range, cc and mobility, whatcha gonna do when you ult and cait E-Flashes or Vayne condemns you? You cannot get back as fast as now, also Jayce will have one less counter as if i ult him and he knocks me back and i have already used my W for damage, i'm forced to W back and i cannot follow up with another dash as i can now (Ult-knockback? > Ult then W to get to him.). Bruiser Zed is not really the best, he has no cc or innate tankiness, heck he is one of the squishiest melee assassins hp wise, others get +5 hp per level compared to him. I hope they revert this change and they open their eyes on what it needs to be nerfed, because right now they haven't hit the right spot on any assassin nerf they did, EVER.